Mirajane's Version of Her Happily Ever After
by Hikaru Uzudraneel
Summary: Mirajane is a glamorous princess, but is kidnapped by the kingdom Tartaros. Freed comes to save her, just like in a fairy tale... Or is it? This fairy tale isn't exactly the Happily Ever After Mirajane was looking for...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, peeps!**

**Normally, I wont do something like this, but come on! This was so like it it makes me tremble!**

**Anyways...**

**This is a fanfic about MiraFreed, AU with Freed as a knight and Mira as his princess. Unfortunately, there's a twist involved... ㈹2㈹2**

**There is also Laxana!**

**Anyways, I don't own FT! TT^TT**

* * *

><p>Mirajane POV<p>

Well...

This was soooo not how my day was supposed to turn out.

I was happily playing with my young lady-in-waiting named Cana. We were having a great time.

And I had met the prince of my dreams.

Haaah...

Well, what had happened was that I had wandered with Cana into the woods. We got separated and lost really soon.

Then I ran into a young man.

He was wearing the insignia of the Rajinshuu. A kingdom within the land, and the king was sent into exile but taken back.

But he was so handsome, with his long green hair and mole just under his eye. Just thinking about it gives me shivers.

Aaah, he was my soul mate!

And he helped me through the woods, like a real gentleman would!

So of course I fell in love!

Just thinking about him makes my heart tremble!

Also, when I got back, I saw Cana walking with a blond muscly man, who I recognized as the king of the Rajinshuu.

Of course, this immediately got me into fangirl mode, imagining what they were doing at the time.

Was it another case of...forbidden love?!

Eeeeeeek!

But when I went in the king Elfman's stead to a meeting with the Tartaros kingdom, to try to negotiate with them, they drugged me and brought me into my predicament.

Which was being stuck in a basement, in chains that locked me into a ball.

Dammit.

And my life was like a dream until now...

Well, maybe my prince will come to save me like in the fairy tales...

Again I think of that gentleman that I met in the woods. Would it be possible that he thinks e same of me as I do him?

No, probably not in a million years.

I'm doomed. Unless...

Well, why not?

Then room has a wiggly bar in a window. Perchance I got it off, I could use it as a weapon...

And escape through the opening!

Why did I not think of this before?!

I lean out the window a bit, holding on to the bars. Scoping out my surroundings.

Wait a second. There's my knight!

Standing outside the window waiting for me!

I yell down, "Hi!"

He says back, "Mirajane, Mirajane, let down your hair!"

?

"What?!"

"Let down your hair!"

I stick out my head from the window and show him how long my hair really is.

He copied from Rapunzel! TT^TT

"Charlatan! I don't have long hair!"

"How about you jump out the window so I can catch you?"

"Fine."

I try to squeeze out of the bars and am rewarded. Now I am falling.

He runs under me.

Somehow I turn upright.

Oh, crap.

He starts blushing and faints.

Luckily, he's right under me, so he acts as a mattress.

There is going to be one heck of a shiner when he wakes up.

Hoo boy...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is the twist. I'm going to continue this later, and hope you enjoyed my warped version of Rapunzel, MiraFreed style!<strong>

**Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle!**

**And so, peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peeps! **

**Next chapter!**

**Sorry about the wait. **

**But anyways...**

**Let's hear it for a messed- up version of Cinderella! MiraFreed style!**

* * *

><p>Freed POV<p>

After I woke up from fainting, I drove Mirajane over to my kingdom, and asked the king if I could marry her.

Love at first sight counts for something, okay?

Anyways, the king said, "I have sent invitations for a ball. Your wife will be determined at the ball."

"May she be in the ball?"

"Yes."

"When is the ball?"

In two months' time."

After I relayed this information to Mirajane, she said, "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll wait two months, if it means marrying you. "

"Really?"

"Really."

_In two months' time..._

The long awaited day of fate has come upon us!

Finally, Mirajane will be mine!

I can hardly wait six more hours!

* * *

><p>Mira POV<p>

I worked a lot to wear down the time.

Cana and Laxus had gotten married during that time, so I had become Cana's lady- in- waiting.

How ironic. The servant has become the mistress, and the mistress the servant.

But in return for that, Cana had promised to help me get ready for my big night!

She says her makeup skills are awesome, and I believe her.

Evergreen, my brother's wife, had promised to come over and help me too!

Oh, I can hardly wait!

The only thing is that I have the feeling someone's watching me, although I don't know who. It's an eerie feeling.

* * *

><p>?'s POV<p>

Well, well, well.

Mirajane, the world's most beautiful woman, is getting ready for the ball.

I hate beautiful women. What's the problem with ugly women?

I'm not pretty.

I can't stand pretty women. They are trash.

Well, she will pay for trying to get with my Freed.

She leaves her room to go welcome Evergreen. Now'so my chance!

Quick as a bullet, I run into her room, and use my magic to swap her lotion with itching powder and her gel with glue. Then I shred her dress.

Then I run out.

She will pay.

She will pay for stealing my Freed.

* * *

><p>Mira POV<p>

Evergreen and Cana come into my room.

As soon as they come in, Evergreen gasps. I turn to look at what.

There's nothing out of place.

"Mira, where's your dress?" Evergreen asks.

"It should be in the closet."

Cana looks in. "It wasn't supposed to be dark red, by any chance, right?"

"That's exactly the color."

Cana swallows. "There's a pile of dark red scraps on the floor in your closet, Mira."

"What?!" I screech.

I rush over and look in. What Cana said is true. There isn't a dress anywhere. Instead there is a pile of dark red scraps on the floor.

"How did this happen?" I say, tears streaming down my face.

Evergreen looks at me, clearly angry. "I'lol make them pay."

She walks out.

Cana pats one of my chairs and gestures me to sit. "Evergreen will be back soon, Mira. I bet she will have a new dress. In the meanwhile, I'll do your hair and makeup!"

"Okay." First she does my hair. After using my gel, my hair would not be brushed. It was hard as a board.

Then, she tries to do my makeup. My face feels so itchy, however, after the lotion, we have to stop.

I look like a tornado just crashed down on me.

I start crying again.

Cana just stands back, then goes to the door to wait for Evergreen.

Evergreen comes back with a wide smile. "I found someone to help us, Mira!"

"Who?"

A blonde girl pops into the door frame. She looks about 17 years old, with a white outfit and boots.

Another girl pops in, this time with dark blue hair. She looks about twelve years old, and is wearing a little maid suit, complete with a sash and small wedges.

"We're from the spa, and came to help you out!" The blonde says this with a huge smile.

"We admire you a lot, Mira- sama, so our makeover will be completely free!"

"Thank you, but can't you see the mess I am? No one can fix me!" I start crying again.

"But our spa isn't a normal spa! It's a magical one!"

At once, I stop crying. "Really?"

"Yes, Mira- sama! My name's Wendy!"

"And mine's Lucy!"

At once, they start working.

Lucy summons a crab creature with scissors to work on my hair. Almost instantly, it is its normal soft white waves again. But he doesn't stop there. Soon, my hair is in a bun, and my pinned up bangs now float softly around my face.

Wendy puts her hands on my face, and suddenly it doesn't feel as itchy as it used to. Then Lucy gets to work on it. After about a half hour, my face looks beautiful, and now has no blemishes.

Wendy fixes my dress, and Lucy helps me put it on.

When I look in the mirror, I look like a diva.

Freed won't be able to resist me now!

"There's one catch, though Mira- sama. My healing spell will only last until midnight."

"Thanks, Lucy and Wendy! I'll make sure to be extra- careful!"

Evergreen and Cana are gawking at me. Then they smile and tell me I look beautiful.

I walk down to the ballroom, chatting with them.

When we get there, we say goodbye.

I open the doors and walk to Freed. "Did you wait long?"

"No wait is too long, if it's for you, Mira."

I smile and start dancing with him.

Oh, if only this could last forever!

* * *

><p>Freed POV<p>

So I was dancing with the love of my life in my arms.

Then the clock struck twelve.

Mira started to look nervous.

Then she excused herself and bolted out.

I tried to run out and follow her.

My efforts were in vain.

She had run.

I really miss her now.

Luckily, I can see her tomorrow.

She had forgotten her necklace.

So, now, I'm waiting outside her bedroom door. It is about 8:30 in the morning. I knock.

She comes out and looks at me.

I give her back her necklace.

Then we kiss.

This is the first kiss of my life. I'm so happy it's with her.

* * *

><p>?'s POV<p>

Rats! My plan has been spoiled again!

Freed, why do you shun me?

She will pay soon...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, peeps, how was that?<strong>

**If anyone has any guesses to who ? is, put it in your review, and then I will let you know if you are right!**

**Again, please review!**

**Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
